Final Goodbye
by Basic Trainer
Summary: This is a tribute to a lost companion.


**Hello fellow Doctor Who fans.**

**I wrote this because someone I work with challenged me to do it. I usually write stories for Pokémon so this took me a little while to get the details right.**

**Hope you like it, please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Dr Who

The TARDIS was still, quiet except for the ever present subtle hum that hung in the air. The central column slowly rose and fell keeping the time vortex in check and the TARDIS' heart beating.

Suddenly the doors burst open and a long-faced man fell through them, the man quickly jumped to his feet and slammed the doors shut flicking the lock as he did so. The sound of fists and weaponry could now be heard battering the TARDIS' outer shell. The man turned around leaning back against the doors and let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding.

"That's the last time I accept an invitation from Alexander The Great." He said, straightening his jacket and bowtie. "There's no chance of him getting there." His voice stopped when he heard the trumpet of elephants. "They won't either but they could give us a bumpy ride. Come on Sexy, let's get out of here" The man ran for the console in front of him twisting knobs, flicking switches and throwing levers as he circled the controls. Soon the room was filled with the heavy groaning of the engines as the TARDIS faded out of existence and into the Time Stream.

The man was known throughout time and space as The Doctor, he was seen as a hero, a healer and a saviour by many but others saw him as a deadly foe, a murderer and a monster. The Doctor was all those things and more, had he killed yes but only when there was no other choice and he always carried the pain of causing the death of another being with him, no matter who or what they might've been.

Those that saw The Doctor as an enemy were among the worst of the worst, the tyrants of defenceless worlds, the beings that haunt the nightmares of children and those who needed to be stopped. Among those were the Cybermen, the Zygons, the Sontarans and the most evil of them all the Daleks.

The Doctor stumbled as the TARDIS rocked from side to side, he reached for the nearby rail but stopped as a pain in his chest caused both of his hearts to skip a beat. He instantly knew what that feeling meant, he righted himself and grabbed onto the console. His grip was so strong that he nearly bent the metal in his grasp, he frantically typed search words into the TARDIS' computer as the ancient machine scanned all of existence trying to find the source of The Doctor's pain.

After tense minutes the results came back and the Time Lord's hearts sunk as he read the information before him. He slowly shut his eyes and let out a pained cry, his grip on the console was the only thing keeping him from falling to his knees. His eyes snapped open and he launched himself around the controls one more time setting a new set of co-ordinates. The TARDIS shook violently as it changed direction and hurtled through the Time Vortex, speeding to it's new destination.

The Doctor knew the pain that still echoed in his nerves he'd felt it many times before, it was a sign that someone he cared a great deal for had died. When travelling in a TARDIS the occupants developed a connection, a link that always allowed them to sense whether the other was alive or not throughout all of space and time. The Doctor never mentioned this to any of his companions but they seemed to know anyway, they just had the feeling that if anything happened to the Doctor they'd know.

It was the quantum mechanics of time travel, every contact leaves a trace, The Doctor had left a part of himself with his companions and they'd all left a part of themselves with him. The Doctor treasured the pieces they'd left him with, the adventures, the friendships, the memories and when he felt that pain in his chest he knew that memories would never be enough anymore. It worked the other way around as well so whenever one of his companions died the Doctor felt it and this one tore at him more than other had, the companion who'd died was one closer to his hearts then others had been.

That's not to say other companions meant less to him it's just that this one had travelled with him alone for a long time and they'd grown closer then when he'd had more then one companion. She'd stared down some of the most dangerous beings in the universe and still wore a dazzling smile once the danger had passed.

The TARDIS landed with a quaking thud which finally broke The Doctor's grip on the console making him fall back onto the railings. He shouted out his pain, adding a few curses in Gallifreyan, as he stood up and once again straightened his jacket and bowtie slowly walking to the TARDIS door.

Taking a deep breath The Doctor opened the door, the scene in front of him was a sombre one. He could see people gathered around a grave, they all wore black and had their heads bowed in sorrow as the priest read the service. The sky was dull and grey as rain fell lightly to the ground almost as if the world itself was in mourning for the life lost.

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS locking to doors behind him and a short burst of his Sonic Screwdriver made the TARDIS phase out of sync with the universe, he didn't go and join the other mourners he only walked close enough so he could hear the priest. He slipped the TARDIS key onto a piece of string and looped it around his neck, this gave him a perception filter it allowed him to watch the proceedings without interrupting them.

There were a few people there that The Doctor recognised, some he'd met others he'd heard about but three caught his attention he'd seen them at the same time he'd last see her. The three he watched consisted of two boys and a girl, they hung onto each other for support as they cried and remembered just how much she'd done for them. The boy in the middle was taking her death harder then the others, he was around 15 or 16 years old, had short brown hair and a mind unlike any other person.

The Doctor knew a little of the boy's past, he'd been created by a species called the Bane until she'd rescued him taking him into her home and making him her son. The other boy and the girl that stood with him were his friends and had helped stop many threats to the world which The Doctor hadn't been around for. There was a blonde woman stood not to far away from the teens, The Doctor recognised her as well but stayed where he was he couldn't bring himself to join them.

At one point the boy that she'd adopted looked directly at him and gave a nearly imperceptible nod, _'That boy is one of a kind'_ The Doctor thought as the boy turned his attention back to the casket in front of him. After half an hour the service had concluded and everyone placed a single white rose on the coffin before leaving. The Doctor waited a little longer letting the rain soak him to the bone and once the coffin was buried he walked over to the tombstone. He read the inscription smiling sadly at what was written, 'Mother, Friend, Protector', he placed a hand on the tombstone and bowed his head remembering all the fun they'd had together.

Meeting her for the first time while battling a Sontaran.

Her first encounter with the Daleks.

How she reacted to the death of his third incarnation and the birth of his fourth. Along with the beginnings of her friendship with Harry.

The time they discovered how the Daleks came into existence and the madman who created them.

Dealing with Eldrad's possession of her body thanks to a fossilised hand. Their last adventure together before The Doctor was forced to return to Gallifrey.

The stuffed owl she carried in her arms as she left the TARDIS to return home.

How she had met more of his regenerations than anyone else.

Re-uniting with her during his tenth incarnation and beating the Krillitanes, along with her short-lived rivalry with Rose.

Meeting her again to stop the Daleks from unleashing the reality bomb and watching her pilot the TARDIS, during the one time since The Doctor stole the TARDIS that it had been piloted correctly. He also remembered the fear he heard in her voice when an enemy long thought dead aboard that ship. An enemy whose name and image would haunt them both Davros the being that had birthed the greatest blight the universe had ever experienced reappeared, how she'd instantly gotten to grips with every other companion and ally of The Doctor that had turned up on the Dalek ship.

Their final meeting when the Shansheeth tried to use her and Jo to get control of the TARDIS.

The Doctor lifted his head and noticed that it was starting to get dark, he'd been there for hours. He slowly made his way back to the TARDIS, bringing it back into phase with the world and opening the doors. He marched towards the console punching in a new set of co-ordinates and the TARDIS was once again filled with the mighty groaning of the engines.

Not long later the groaning stopped and The Doctor input some new instruction, soon the control room was filled with holograms. They were all of the same person but at different stages in her lift starting with when they first met to the last time. Each hologram wore different clothes, some had dirt smeared faces while others were fresh faced but they all carried one similarity, they all wore the same smile.

Clicking his fingers the TARDIS doors opened slowly and with a flick of a switch one by one the holograms dissolved into sparking dust and drifted out of the doors until only two where left. The first and last images, The Doctor walked up to them and smiled sadly as they broke apart pixel by pixel and followed the rest.

"You always wanted to travel the universe forever and now you can." He said, dropping his head not being able to bear watching his friend disappear. "Goodbye," He whispered as a single tear rolled down his cheek, "My Sarah."

* * *

**And that's it, again I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think.**


End file.
